Simply Marvelous
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Diana decides that Captain Marvel needs to rejoin the League. In the meantime, she'll have to find out who he really is.


After re-watching 'Clash', I got another idea. Captain Marvel needs some FF love. There isn't enough. And he's a rad character. So, it was just a silly plot bunny that came to mind. As always, thank you for reading.

Geeky- Muchas Gracias, wonderbatchibi! You're the best. :))

_Disclaime_r: All together now: Not mine!

* * *

_**-Marvelous-**_

It seemed as though once a week an Apokolips 'somebody' would open a boom tube and terrorize an unsuspecting city on Earth, creating nothing but chaos and mayhem in its path, until one or two or even five League members showed up to control the situation.

The reasoning behind doing so in the first place seemed to always be left unanswered, since each villain was easily subdued and sent back from whence it came. Or in other words, its butt was kicked, someone opened a rogue boom tube, and the creature or thing was cast into oblivion without a second thought.

That's usually how something like that panned out.

Today started out no differently, but the finale needed some work. Because the end was nowhere in sight.

--------

"We need more backup, J'onn, this is ridiculous!" Wonder Woman shouted into her com-link.

"I apologize, but I've sent every available League member." His voice was too calm for Diana's liking, and she was easily getting annoyed with him. "Superman, Green Lantern and Wildcat are scheduled to return from their intergalactic mission in less than five hours. If needed ... I-... I will abandon my post here at the Watchtower..."

"No, we'll find some other way. We need someone there to...," Wonder Woman paused to dodge a missile, a magical nth metal missile, no doubt. It crashed into a building behind her. "On second thought, I'll have to get back to you on that."

She deflected another projectile, all while she watched in horror as Batman was thrown to the ground by a random explosion.

"J'onn, got to go."

She was quick to Batman's side, catching him in the aftershock.

Batman seemed hardly phased as Diana placed him down gently. "This is getting redundant. We need more muscle. And to think _you're_ not enough."

A loud snarl alerted them back to their current situation. The villain was ugly, of course. Far too powerful for his own good, knew battle tactics and strategy like a war-time experienced general, and it seemed to get off on creating the obliteration and mayhem around it. To make matters worse, it had an arsenal of weapons that were none other than magical, and it made Shayera's mace look like something she had won at the fair.

It was that bad.

Wonder Woman quickly rounded out the fight by storming forward and lending a powerful punch into their baddie's forehead. He landed far away in a park, flattening trees and swing-set or two, but he was getting back up faster than she would have liked.

It still gave Diana time to figure out her battle lines.

Shayera was still up and flying around, dodging missiles. Her mace attracted them. Flash was evading the large lightning bolts that had been sent his way.

Elongated Man, Black Canary, Booster Gold and Shining Knight had all gone missing. Diana was afraid of where she would find them... if they were still alive.

Even Creeper was sent to help. But Diana didn't see much of him either.

A bright flash near her indicated another League member was joining the fight.

Diana was relieved to see Orion standing on the street below.

She flew down to greet him, Batman was right beside her.

"Recognize him?... Or maybe it's a she." Diana shook her head. "I've been confused too many times visiting Apokolips."

"I actually do not," Orion clarified.

As if knowing it was being spoken of, the subject itself flew forward, sending out missiles like rapid-fire bullets. Diana dodged each of them, as did Batman. She made it her goal to deflect the majority, and she even sent a few back to their creator, though it didn't do much damage.

Orion tried to catch one, but it exploded on him... before Diana could tell him not to.

Diana was now pissed. "This has lasted _at least_ fifteen minutes longer than I would have liked! I need Superman! I _need_ a distraction! I need..."

A bright red flash from above silenced her.

It wasn't Flash since he zipped up behind her and seemed to be out of breath.

"Dude, I just outran lightning. Lightning!!! What has the world come to??"

Diana barely heard him. She watched the red thing as it flew toward the villain's face and punch him a few times solidly. It re-landed in the same park.

Diana scooped up Orion and flew themselves to meet up with their newest addition.

Just as she thought, Diana saw the smiling face of... Captain Marvel.

"Boy, I'm sure glad I came to help!" Strange enough, his chipper demeanor was a welcome change.

Diana nodded and set Orion down.

"Create a boom tube," she told him; Orion set right to work without a word.

"Thank..." Diana was cut short, again. The thing was back at them flaring up in anger. "First weapons, then lightning... now fire?"

Diana shook her head while Captain kicked their foe, catching it off-guard. Diana used her lasso to ensnare it and threw it cleanly into the newly formed boom tube.

Orion shut the tube off immediately and started to survey the damage to the outlying city encircling the park.

Captain Marvel had been there for about two minutes. Total.. The mission was already over.

Diana knew one thing was for certain... they needed Captain Marvel back in the League.

She wondered if they could convince him to return.

Diana followed Captain Marvel back to the main street and touched down next to Batman. He was giving her a look; he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Guys! It's so great to help you again," Captain exclaimed after the other members started coming out of the woodwork.

Black Canary looked disheveled and scraped. Elongated Man and Booster Gold looked almost untouched. Diana wondered if the two men had gone into hiding.

Soon each member was thanking Captain, and he was merely shrugging it off. "It was nothing. Really. I just helped get the guy into his place." He grinned at Diana. "She did most of the work."

Batman was more to the point. "We appreciate the help, but did you only come because Superman wasn't here?" He added depth to his question by crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring with narrowed lenses; he wasn't going to let Captain back out of answering.

Captain Marvel suddenly became sheepish, while absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I uh... I guess it was better that he wasn't here."

"Just let bygones be bygones," Flash said with a grin. He patted the Captain's shoulder. "You need us. We need you... It's simple really." He pointed to the bolt on the Captain's chest. "We'll be fast friends. Can I call you Captain Crunch?"

He only smiled shyly. "Uh, I guess."

Diana walked forward. "We understand your ties to Fawcett City, but if something comes up... like today for instance, it'd be great to have you on-call," she stated, with a warm smile.

"I don't know... "

"Aww, come on, you're great! We love ya, buddy!" Elongated Man said; most of those around him nodded in agreement.

"I'm still not sure. The last time..."

"Oh the past is the past," Flash added, never releasing his broad grin. "Look at Bats, for example. That's _not _healthy..."

"_Flash_," Batman warned. It was almost bone-chilling.

"Sorry, Bats, did I say that out loud?"

"Superman ... he just misunderstood you the last time. I guarantee that won't happen again. That I promise," Diana said directly. She held out her hand. "What do you say, friend?"

Captain Marvel looked down at her hand and back up at her. Instead of returning the gesture, he pulled her into a tight hug. It lasted longer than it should have. Shayera snickered. Wally laughed. Booster Gold elbowed Elongated Man.

Finally Captain pulled away and took to the sky. "Perhaps you can convince me sometime, Wonder Woman." He winked, and then added, "See you later, everyone!"

"Oooooh!" Shayera said as she watched him fly away, "Someone has a crush!"

And then everyone laughed.

"You know," Black Canary finally spoke up, "He's sort of cute. I take that back, he's really cute...Ok. He's hot."

Without notice, everyone standing in the group was beamed to the Watchtower in an engulfing wave of light, and the team started to disperse and go their separate ways.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Forget about it," she called out, to those still in ear-shot.

Her eyes roved to Batman, since he was still standing there.

"Diana, we need him. And he likes you," he deadpanned.

Now it was Diana's turn to laugh. "Excuse me?"

"You don't realize... I actually like the kid, he'd be a great addition. If Clark hadn't been _such_ _an ass_ the last time, we'd have a great League member. If I had a choice to be on a mission with Flash... John, or even Clark himself, I'd pick Billy every time. He's that likable, and it's _me _talking."

"You're right, he's likable... though the crush thing is kind of awkward. Wait, did you say Billy?"

Batman didn't budge. "Ninety percent of the earth's male population has a crush on you."

Diana raised a brow. "Now you're being silly."

He started to walk away. "Fawcett City, Diana. Go convince him. C.C. Binder is the name of his school."

Diana knew he was right, however she was surprised at how much he knew. Though Diana constantly reminded herself of _exactly_ who Batman was. "He's young enough to be in school?"

She could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a smile on his lips.

"Yes. Don't forget the name of the school either."

"Hey, if you had a choice between Marvel and me..."

"You, always." The smile that he had toyed with before finally broadened.

And with that, Batman was gone, and Diana was already making preparations for her field trip.

All she needed to do was change her clothes. She figured looking as normal as possible would help.

----

After she was beamed to Fawcett City, she looked around and noticed how quaint everything looked, even for a large-sized metro area.

It was less flashy than Central City, smaller and cleaner than Metropolis, and an absolute 180 degrees when compared to Gotham, that was for certain.

The weather was perfect, the sun was shining brightly and the birds sang a cheerful tune, all while Diana walked down the sidewalk and watched the mid-day traffic. Even the pedestrians seemed polite and kind to one another. Diana could tell right off that Captain Marvel took good care of his city. It was quite admirable.

Now all she needed to find was the school.

After questioning an older gentleman on the sidewalk, who seemed more than happy to help her, Diana found herself standing outside of the C.C. Binder building. Her brows were clearly knit in confusion as to why it said 'elementary school'.

Either Batman was being funny, or something wasn't right.

She finally contacted him on her com-link.

"Is he a teacher?"

"What?"

"Marvel. Because, uh, I'm standing outside of an elementary school..."

The smile from him beforehand was nothing compared to the loud guffaw Diana received. It was almost uncanny.

"Heh... uh, no. He's not a teacher. He's a student." Another laugh.

"You have got to be joking."

Batman finally cleared his throat and resumed his typical business-like tone. "His name is William Batson. But he goes by Billy. And he's in Mrs. McConnell's class."

Diana didn't need to ask how Batman knew so much, the answer was: he just did.

"Alright then... I'll find him. Thanks."

Feeling still slightly confused, Diana ventured into the school and, after questioning the front office employees who were suddenly star-struck that Wonder Woman was visiting, she walked down the empty hallway, passed rows of lockers and stopped at a green door. It was labeled with the correct teacher's name.

She peered through the tiny window and saw a 60-something, white-haired woman conducting a class with at least twenty 5th graders for an audience.

Diana wasn't sure if she were to knock or just open the door. She did both.

Without receiving much of an answer from the teacher, she walked in front of the class and smiled.

"C-can... I help you, miss...?" The teacher asked peering up at Diana through horn-rimmed glasses.

Diana was already sorting through the children with her steady gaze. And then she spotted him, wearing a red shirt and a beguiled expression. He looked like the Captain, except 18 years or so younger.

Diana could hardly believe it.

"Are you Wonder Woman?" A young girl with pig-tails in the front row asked.

Diana then smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Cool! A superhero visiting our school!" A young boy said from behind the girl.

Another girl spoke up, "It's actually _super heroine_."

"I thought heroine was a drug..." one asked.

The majority of the class laughed. Diana snickered a bit.

"The class guinea pig is named Wonder Woman! We named her that," Pig-tails exclaimed, she smiled widely.

"Wow, really? Thank you."

"Actually, Billy named her that," another girl added, pointing to the ten year-old Captain Marvel.

Diana smiled again, watching at how Billy sank even lower into his seat.

"Miss? Wonder Woman?" The teacher asked.

"Huh?"

"You're disrupting my class," she said pointedly. Diana mouthed an apology and Mrs. McConnell pointed to the wall clock. "Class is over in fifteen minutes, can you wait?"

Diana nodded. "Sure." She then waved. "Bye kids, see you soon!"

The entire class groaned that she had to leave, but they were soon waving and saying their goodbyes excitedly.

Feeling amused by the children, Diana, still smiling, closed the door behind her and walked out the side-entrance of the school. If she were going to approach Billy, she would have to make sure that hardly anyone was around.

She only wondered greatly at how a ten year-old boy could be the Captain Marvel she had seen previously. Captain Marvel had a stature and frame that rivaled Superman's, however, Billy looked like he weighed 100 pounds soaking wet.

It was magic of some sort, she suspected. Either that, or Batman was really playing a prank on her. She'd have to get back at him.

As Diana waited in the warm sunlight, the fifteen minutes flew by. Soon the school's bell could be heard, ringing loudly, alerting the entire building of the end of the day.

Hearing the kids filing out, Diana waited behind a series of bushes that camouflaged her and she watched intently as each kid walked past

No sooner after that, she caught sight of her target. He was actually making his way towards her, completely unsuspecting.

To Diana's utter surprise, she watched as Billy came close and slipped into the same bushes.

He only jumped backward when he saw Wonder Woman standing there. Unknowingly, Billy had made it much easier for her.

"Oh! Golly!..." he started.

"Sorry for startling you, Billy, but I'd really like to talk with you."

"How did you know?"

Diana patted his shoulder. "Batman." That's all she needed to say.

Billy looked up and smiled. "I see."

Diana stood back and took another good look at him. "You really surprise me."

Billy shrugged and then nodded. "Yeah... It's sort of funny, isn't it?"

"It's pretty interesting, actually." Diana then raised a brow. "Magic?"

"Yep!" Billy peered through the bushes and noticed everything looked clear. "Let me show you."

He backed up a bit, took in a deep breath and then shouted, "SHAZAM!"

With that, as the cloud of smoke cleared, Billy had completely transformed into the tall, handsome and broad shouldered man Diana had seen not more than a few hours before.

"Amazing!"

Once again, Marvel looked sheepish. "Gee, thanks Wonder Woman..."

"How do you...?"

"It's a long story."

Diana flashed him a grin. "I'm always good for a long story."

"Uh..." To her surprise, Captain Marvel blushed.

Diana kicked herself; she needed to remind herself that she was speaking to a ten year-old. But it was hard keeping both straight.

"I know!" He said excitedly. "Want to go flying together?"

"Yeah, sure."

Before Diana realized it, Billy had taken her hand and they were off towards the clear, blue sky.

The air was warm and inviting, not to mention, Captain Marvel was pleasant to be with.

Diana made sure not to fly past any large buildings; she was worried who or what would take pictures. The last thing she wanted was Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman on the cover of a tabloid magazine. Billy was too young for something like that.

'Too young' seemed highly unlikely when she looked at him, however. His appearance was that of an adult, and in a sense, he acted like one. It was strange, but Diana quickly grew accustomed to it.

"Isn't this fun?" Captain Marvel finally asked.

Diana could hardly count the times she had been excited about flying. It was just another mode of transportation. Sure some days were better than others, but the novelty had worn off far too long ago.

But seeing it from his perspective changed her view just slightly. The weather was perfect and the sky was cloud free. And sailing over the landscape was exhilarating, she had to admit.

"Billy..."

"Yes?" He floated a little closer.

"Aren't you wondering why I came to see you?"

He chuckled. "Well, yes, I did wonder. I just wanted to make the most of it." Captain added a toothy grin.

Hera, if his smile weren't so contagious. Diana's cheeks were going to hurt later.

"Perhaps we should discuss the matter of my visit..."

Captain was hardly listening; something down below had caught his attention.

"Cows." He looked over at Diana. "We've got cows, Wonder Woman."

"I'm sorry?"

Diana's gaze shifted to the ground. She spotted a massive passenger bullet train cutting across the land on the outskirts of Fawcett City, right on schedule. However, further down the line... a grouping of cows were lazily eating grass and basking in the sun.

"That train is going hit those cows," he added.

Before Diana could speak up, Captain Marvel, in a streak of bright red, flew to the cows' rescue.

Diana couldn't help but join him.

There were at least ten dairy cows in the general area, oblivious to the world around them unless it pertained to grass and laying down in the dirt. And Diana couldn't resist laughing out loud as she and Billy lifted each one gently and set it down in the field far from the train rails.

Some of the cows squirmed and seemed frightened while in their grip. Others hardly noticed they had budged. One finally turned to look at Diana, while it was still chewing on grass, and mooed loudly.

She decided to take it as a thank you.

With each cow safe, Captain Marvel and Diana touched down near the road and watched the train zoom by.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever done."

Captain Marvel nodded and then smiled. "One thing at a time." He shuffled his feet a bit in the dirt and then sighed. Eventually his blue eyes met hers. "You're here to invite me to re-join the League."

"Yes, of course. Don't get me wrong, saving cows is still on my to-do list." Diana smiled, but she still maintained her professional air. She was trying to convince him the best she could. "We could use you immensely. And you don't have stay permanently, you can try it out again. If you'd like." Diana motioned to the town before her. "If the entirety of Man's World could be like Fawcett City... It would be a wonderful place. It could happen-..."

He cut her off with a Captain Marvel-patent smile. "One step at a time."

She nodded. "Exactly."

He heaved another sigh. "Who am I to judge the entire league on one issue? I should give them another chance, just like they are... or rather,_ you _are giving _me_ another chance. I'd like to help in anyway I can, for justice's sake."

Diana patted his arm. "I'm glad you see it that way."

"You're sure Superman is ok with it?"

She raised a brow and thought it over for a moment. "He doesn't speak for all of us... however, yes, I know he's ok with it. Although, he may still be embarrassed he took out his aggressions on a ten year-old. He underestimated you..."

Captain Marvel blushed at that. "Well, I guess. He was my hero. And he still can be, but I've switched my sights elsewhere."

"Oh really? With whom?" Diana had a suspicion already.

"You."

She was more than right with that one.

Diana grinned. "Thank you, I'm honored. But, then... if you want us to become better friends, you know where I am..." She hugged him gently and then looked up at him. "I've had fun spending time with you, Billy. I've got to go, but shall I see you tomorrow at the Watchtower? After school?"

Captain Marvel smiled and nodded. "Yes, definitely."

Feeling satisfied with the end result, Diana flew upward and waved a goodbye.

Before she flew off, though, he had more to say.

"Uh... Diana?"

She turned to look back at him. "Yes?"

Now he looked embarrassed, and the blush from his cheeks had worked its way to his ears. "I uh- can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Even though my prom is in seven years... uh, will you be my date?"

Now this was too funny, but Diana simply smiled. "I guess there is nothing wrong with planning for the future... but, yes. Of course I'll be your date. It can be my first prom as well."

"Yippee! Thanks, Diana!" He jumped up and down. It created a small tremor. And he was now waving excitedly. "See you tomorrow!"

With a brief wave, Diana was off towards the sky and calling J'onn to beam her up, all while chuckling.

She now wondered if Billy had a seven year plan for everything.

----

The next day...

It was early in the morning and Diana was already on her way toward the commissary. She knew an iced mocha was calling her name.

Elongated Man said a brief hello as he walked past. However, she could have sworn she heard some mooing after she was a far enough distance from him.

Flash zoomed past her as well, while waving.

"Good morning, Wondy. Mooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" And then he busted up laughing.

Shrugging it off, she marched into the cafeteria to receive her drink. She'd deal with him later after having a subsequent dose of caffeine.

Superman and Batman were already waiting at a table for her. They were also smiling about something.

After picking up her mocha, she walked over and took a seat.

Now Clark was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He sat a paper down in front of her. It had a clear picture of Captain Marvel and a plainclothes Wonder Woman saving cows from an on-coming train.

Finally Clark laughed so hard, that he started choking on his coffee.

Diana sighed. "I should have known. Reporters are so sneaky."

"So I guess it went well?" Batman asked, ignoring Superman who was having a laughing, and now coughing, fit.

Diana nodded. "It went very well. He should be here today after school."

"Oh man," Clark was now wiping his eyes. "I haven't had that good of a laugh in who knows how long." He tried clearing his throat to discuss more serious matters. But to no avail. The threat of laughter still clung to his voice. "Uh, so I'm glad Captain Marvel is coming back. He'll be a great asset. Heh..."

Bruce's steady gaze stayed on Diana. "What did it take to convince him?"

Diana grinned slightly. "Worried?"

Clark laughed again. "Did he ask you to come visit him during recess?"

This time Batman seemed a bit amused as well.

"It wasn't anything lengthy or serious, I just talked it out with him."

Both Superman and, strangely enough, Batman seemed disappointed by the answer.

"Oh."

Wonder Woman stood up, taking her drink with her. "I almost forgot, I'm his prom date in seven years."

Superman and Batman looked at each other, and Clark was laughing again.

"I think it's cute," she said before walking away; Batman also stood up and joined her.

"It's also illegal in fifty states, Diana."

She shrugged. "No one will care." She eyed him carefully while smiling. "I'm just a cradle robber."

At that, Bruce returned her smile and leaned in closer. But Superman was now directly behind them, ruining their moment, if there had been one.

"Captain Marvel re-joining the league was a great idea, I'm looking forward to it. Good job, Diana."

She simply shook her head. "Just keep Kara away from him."

With nothing more said, Diana and Bruce walked out of the commissary together, leaving Clark with a bewildered expression.

"What?"

* * *

Comments, questions... thoughts? Let me know. Thanks again! 


End file.
